RED INK
by HyunnK.V
Summary: (Chapter 1 : New Beginning) "wow... Aku suka betismu, bisa kugunakan untuk koleksi" "setelah memasukkan kucing itu ke dada Chen, Sehun menjahitnya asal..." l "ini semua masih permulaan, tinggal 3 orang lagi..." Cast : Sehun, Kai, Chen HUNKAI (FIRST THRILLER, M)


R_**E**_D _**I**_N**K**

**Created by HYUNNIE**

**Cast :  
**•Oh Sehun  
•Kim Jongin

**Cameo :  
**•Kim Jongdae

**Genre :  
**Thriller, Horror (nggak yakin :3)

**Legth : 1 of ?**

**Rated : T+++ (M)**

**WARNING !  
**MISS TYPOS, Judul tidak sesuai dengan isi, Ceritanya kagak ada seremnya bahkan bikin ketawa, ALUR CAMPURAN DAN KECEPETAN, CERITANYA MEMBOSANKAN.

**DONT COPY PASTE**

**DONT BASH**

**PERHATiiN SETiAP TULiSANNYA BiAR NGGAk BiNGUNG**

**iNGET, iNi ALURNYA CAMPURAN  
**

**JUST... DON'T… :3**

**Happy Reading!  
**

**.**

* * *

_ **ooOoo** _

* * *

.

TAAPP

TAAPP

TAAPP

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar -hampir- seperti berlari, menggema di jalanan sunyi nan sepi tanpa dilewati oleh pejalan kaki bahkan kendaraan. Penerangan lampu yang dipasang disetiap sisi kanan kiri meredup, terkadang lampu itu berkedap kedip tak menentu, bahkan beberapa lampu sudah mati.

Seorang namja berpakaian casual -pelaku dari suara langkah kaki itu- terus berjalan, menggenggam erat sapu tangan berwarna putih miliknya. Menatap lurus kearah depan, tanpa menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan kiri. Jantung berdegup kencang entah karena apa, ia tak tau pasti.

Bulu kudunya meremang begitu mengingat jalan yang tengah ia lewati. Jalan yang dikatakan oleh beberapa orang sebagai jalan yang memakan korban nyawa sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, jalan yang selalu menghilangkan seseorang yang melewatinya tepat tengah malam.

Ia melirik kearah arlojinya, 11.51, begitulah yang ia lihat. Tidak... Ia tidak takut yang namanya 'hantu', hanya saja 'sesuatu' atau 'apapun itu' yang membuatnya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Suasana di sekitarnya yang mencekam, membuat namja kantoran itu bahkan untuk menelan ludah pun sulit. Otak jeniusnya berpikir, kira-kira siapa yang mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari perusahaan miliknya itu? Apakah saingan dari perusahaan lain? Atau... Seorang pencopet?

Praduga muncul begitu saja dibenaknya, tanpa sadar ia memelankan kakinya hingga terhenti disamping sebuah gang gelap tanpa ada penerangan.

WUSSHH

Udara dingin kini menerpa tubuhnya, tak ayal membuat kakinya bergetar. Udara aneh yang menerpa tubuhnya itu, berasal dari gang gelap disamping kanannya seperti hempusan nafas yang amat besar. Sapu tangan yang sejak tadi di genggam erat, ia gunakan untuk menghapus peluh yang mulai memenuhi dahinya.

Sebuah keputusan yang tak seharusnya ia ambil, namja ini memutuskan untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang menghinggapinya dengan berjalan ke arah gang gelap gulita itu. Lagipula, ia merasakan 'sesuatu' atau 'apapun itu' mendekatinya hingga tanpa berpikir ia menyetujui pemikirannya.

WHUSSHH

TAAKK

Hembusan udara dingin itu kembali berhembus, dan kini gang gelap gulita -yang dimasuki oleh namja kantoran tersebut- tampak terang entah bagaimana caranya.

Bahkan lampu-lampu yang berkedap-kedip dan pencahayaan yang minim -jangan lupakan lampu yang mati-, kini bercahaya terang dengan misteriusnya. Suasana yang semula sepi dan amat mencekam, kini dilalui oleh orang-orang bahkan mobil melalui jalan ini seakan-akan sudah berada disana sejak namja itu disana.

Arloji perak yang dikenakan namja tersebut tampak tergeletak di aspal itu, dengan kedua jarumnya menunjukkan ke satu arah, angka 12.

.

* * *

_ ooOoo _

* * *

.

"YAAKK... KEMBALIKAN PENA-KU, KIM" pekik seorang namja berambut hitam, terus berlari dengan cepat tak begitu memperdulikan suasana disekitarnya yang terasa asing.

Orang yang berlari tak jauh darinya, tampak tak perduli dengan pekikan namja yang mengejarnya tanpa alas kaki. Kim Jongin begitulah yang tertera di name tage blazer biru tua miliknya. Perlahan namja itu mulai merasakan lelah, meninggalkan dirinya cukup jauh dari orang yang berbelok masuk kesebuah gang.

"hahh... Hahh... Dasar Kotak Kim, awas saja dia hahh... Eh? Ini... Dimana?"

Berusaha kembali bernafas secara teratur, Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan keadaan sekitar. Sangat sepi meskipun tak ada kesan horror. Meski ada beberapa orang yang melewati jalan ini, bisa dihitung dengan jari. Ia mengecek jam tangan berwarna biru yang terpasang apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"jam 11" ucapnya kecil, bisa gawat jika ia tak segera pulang.

Kedua kakak dirumahnya bisa khawatir dan menunggu hingga ia pulang. Bahkan ketika ia mengerjakan tugas dirumah temannya, dan pulang jam 10.48 malam, ia melihat kedua kakaknya menunggu meski terkantuk-kantuk.

Jika bukan karena pena yang diambil oleh Kim sialan itu, ia sudah berada dirumah menyelesaikan novel Pearl of China yang dibelinya minggu lalu.

Setelah merasakan nafasnya mulai teratur, sedikit berlari Jongin pergi ketempat terakhir namja itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hai... Chagi"

"K-Kau? Kim... A-ada ap-... ARGHH... LEPASS"

.

* * *

_ ooOoo _

* * *

.

TIKK

TOKK

TIKK

TOKK

Suara jam yang terus menggema di tempat dengan pencahayaan yang tak terlalu terang maupun tak terlalu redup. Dua orang penghuni tempat entah berantah itu, terdiam tanpa ada satu patah kata pun terucap dikeduanya.

Salah satunya, seorang namja dengan posisi kedua tangan yang diikat keatas, dalam keadaan mata tertutup oleh kain hitam. Pakaian atasnya entah berada dimana, hanya sebuah celana kantor yang masih melekat namun digunting sebatas paha.

Sosok lain yang berada diruangan yang sama, tengah duduk dihadapannya dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah tongkat besi sepanjang 68 cm. Ujung lainnya yang tak ia pegang, terukir lambang KJ diarahkan keatas api yang berkobar menerangi ruangan itu.

"eungh... A-apa, Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa semuanya ge- ARGHHH" pekik namja sekeras ia mampu, bahkan urat di lehernya tercetak jelas begitu merasakan besi yang dipanaskan di atas api, membakar kulit perutnya.

Bisa dirasakan, besi itu ditekan dengan kuat bahkan tetesan darah perlahan mengalir hingga membuat genangan di lantai.

Sang pelaku, dengan seluruh daerah mata, hidung dan pipi sebelah kanan yang ditutupi oleh topeng berwarna hitam, menarik besi itu dari kulit Chen yang tercetak jelas dengan lambang KJ di kuli- ah... Maksudnya di dagingnya yang berwarna merah terus mengalirkan darah.

Ia taruh kembali besi itu untuk dipanaskan sehingga kulit namja yang menempel di besi panas itu terbakar dan menciut hingga menjadi debu. Ia kembali mengambil sebilah pisau tajam yang dimasukkan kedalam air es, memainkan ditangannya.

Kedip,

Kedip,

Kedip

"selamat datang, Chen atau aku harus memanggilmu... Kim?" sambut namja itu tanpa senyuman yang ia berikan.

Chen, seperti yang dipanggil oleh namja bertopeng itu, tak mengubris ucapannya dan melihat kearah perutnya. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat daging perutnya tercetak jelas, dengan emosi ia menatap namja dihadapannya murka.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN BED*B*H" maki Chen dengan teriakannya yang cukup lantang, tak membuat namja dihadapannya goyah.

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, Kim. Apa yang kau dan tikus-tikus kotor itu lakukan 6 tahun lalu, hm?" ucap namja itu memandang lurus tepat kemata Chen membuat ia bergidik takut.

Tanpa sadar, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang diikat dengan rantai menyambung ke sebuah palang diatasnya, membuat suara nyaring yang timbul dari besi itu.

"ARGHH... Apa lagi ini?" Chen mendongakkan kepalanya kearah kedua tangannya yang terasa ngilu dan perih, membelalakan kedua mata sipitnya terkejut dengan keadaan tangannya.

Tangan itu tak hanya dirantai, sepasang borgol besi dengan kedua ujungnya yang meruncing menancap di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Entah bagaimana, tapi yang ia rasakan besi itu berada di dagingnya bahkan hampi mengenai tulang.

"ARGHHH... HENTI-KAN..." pekik Chen merasakan perutnya yang memperlihatkan daging yang masih terasa perih dan panas, ditancapkan sebilah pisau yang di celupkan ke air es.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, satu-satunya cara untuk meredam teriakaannya. Namja bertopeng itu menyeringai melihat kondisi Chen.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kim. Apa... Yang sudah kau lakukan 6 tahun lalu?"

Chen berusaha menormalkan nafasnya begitu pisau dingin itu ditarik dari dalam perutnya. Tak ada jawaban yang didapatkannya membuat namja itu geram, mengambil sekeping cd yang ia letakkan di meja tepat disampingnya.

"apa... Kau tau kalau cd ini, bisa memotong kakimu?" ucap namja bertopeng itu dengan nada mengerikan, tak lupa smirk yang terpasang ketika menjilati ujung cd itu.

"B*T*H, APA... MAUMU HA? SIAPA KAU PENGECUT? LEPASKAN... AHK..." bentak Chen menatap nyalang namja dihadapannya, meringis -kembali- begitu dengan semangatnya ia menarik kedua tangannya.

"mauku? Membalaskan dendam" ucap namja bertopeng itu dengan nada polos, tapi justru itu membuat Chen merinding seketika dan merasakan bulu kudunya meremang.

Lupakan tentang ketakutannya, lupakan tentang tangan dan perutnya yang terasa sakit. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini, harus - batin Chen.

"membalaskan dendam? Aku tak punya urusan denganmu, apalagi mengenalmu saja tidak" ketus Chen berusaha mengulur waktu sementara ia berpikir bagaiamana cara agar ia bisa bebas.

Tak menjawab, namja bertopeng itu justru memperlihatkan wajahnya. Sangat tampan, meski goresan panjang dipipi kanannya yang mengerikan.

"apa... Kau mengingatku, Kim?" tanya Namja itu setelah memperlihatkan wajah aslinya. Mata Chen terbelalak melihat sosok dihadapannya.

Berlomba-lomba pertanyaan merasuki dirinya, melupakan rencana yang sudah ia susun rapi.

"S-Sehun? Bagaimana bisa kau-... SEHARUSNYA KAU SUDAH MATI BR***S*K" Maki Chen dengan rasa ketakutan yang kembali, bahkan jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"aku tidak mati, tapi sekarat. Dan kau lah yang akan... mati"

CRAASSHHH

"HENTI-KAN ITU... B*T*H, BR***S*K, KAU TAK AKAN SELAMAT SETELAH INI ARGHHH..."

Kepingan CD itu segera Sehun -namja bertopeng- memakainya untuk memotong secara vertikal kaki sebelah kanan Chen. Kaki kanannya dari dengkul hingga ujung jari ia potoh setengah. Hingga tersisa setengah yang masih menyambung, memperlihatkan darah yang terus keluar beserta tulang yang masih utuh.

Tak hanya daging, urat nadinya terus berdenyut-denyut mengerikan. Bibir bagian bawah Chen sudah ia gigit kuat-kuat, hingga rasa asin dikecap oleh lidahnya.

"Hosh... K-Kau, Hosh... Akan dihukum atas perbuatanmu ini Hosh..." ucap Chen dengan nafas terengah, entah bagaiamana kesadarannya tetap utuh seakan ingin melihat Sehun memperlakukan tubuhnya.

"kau terlalu cerewet" ucap Sehun dingin, mengambil sebuah borgol lain dengan ukuran lebih kecil, menarik dagu Chen membuka mulutnya dan memasangkan di lidah panjangnya.

"EURMHH..." jerit Chen dalam diam, borgol itu menembus lidah merah itu, dan sulit untuk sekedar berbicara bahkan berteriak.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan aksinya, mengambil sebuah gunting yang runcing. Menguliti kulit kaki mulus Chen membentuk sebuah inisal, KJ di kakinya. Tak memperdulikan keadaan Chen, ia mengambil sebotol alkohol membuka tutupnya dan menyiramkan keluka yang dibuat olehnya dengan santai.

Suara gemeletuk gigi yang berasal dari Chen, menahan rasa perih yang menyakitkan bahkan tangannya terus-terus ia tarik. Tak ayal, membuat tangan itu terlihat sedikit bolong. Meski borgol itu masih terpasang rapi.

"Hunuhh... Ahu, hehalang br***s*k (bunuh... aku sekarang br***s*k)" dengan suara tak jelas, Chen masih sempat untuk memaki Sehun dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

"semudah itu? Ah... Kau masih, bisa bicara Kim?" ucap Sehun membuang botol alkohol yang telah habis ke sembarang tempat.

Rantai yang menghubungkan borgol di lidah Chen dan sebuah mesin yang tak terlalu jelas, di goyang-goyangkan oleh Sehun seakan mendorong ayunan.

Mengangguk, Sehun menyalakan mesin itu dan seketika...

BUGG

Debuman kecil terdengar, begitu sepotong lidah tergeletak di lantai terbalutkan oleh darah. Ya... Lidah itu adalah lidah Chen, yang kini membuatnya tak bisa berbicara. Tanpa raut jijik ataupun mual, Sehun mengambil lidah itu -setelah melepaskan borgolnya- melemparkannya ke arah seekor anjing yang entah mengapa bisa berada disana. Dengan lahap, Anjing berwarna hitam itu segera memakan rakus lidah Chen tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun.

"baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat" ucap Sehun meraih gergaji mesin dan menyalakannya.

Bunyi berisik gergaji itu, menggema di ruangan sepi yang hanya berisikan 2 orang namja dengan keadaan berbeda-beda. Anjing hitam itu menghilang entah kemana, seperti ketika ia muncul secara misterius.

Diarahkan gergaji itu ke tangan kanan Chen, memotongnya tangan itu tipis-tipis membiarkan potongan tangan yang di belenggu oleh borgol disana. Tak jauh beda, tangan kiripun diperlakukan sama oleh Sehun mengirisnya dan membiarkan potongan lainnya.

BUGGH

Tubuh Chen kini terbaring lemah di atas tumpukkan irisan kedua tangannya. Mata itu masih terbuka meski sedikit, Chen sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjerit setelah lidahnya terlepas dari goa mulutnya.

"ingat pena ini? Pena pemberianku untuk Jongin yang kau ambil, untuk menjebaknya. Masih ingat?" tanya Sehun memegang sebuah pena seukuran jari telunjuknya berwarna hitam yang mewah.

Chen hanya terdiam, ia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini dan hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang terus berbicara.

"sejak kematian Jongin... Pena ini tidak dapat digunakan, bahkan ketika aku gunakan untuk menulis? Tak ada tinta yang keluar. Entah dari mana asalnya ide gila itu, aku membunuh seekor tikus dan mengisi pena dengan darah tikus itu. Dan kau tau? Pena itu bisa digunakan untuk menulis dengan tinta darah. Hebat bukan? Hahahahaha..." tawa mengerikan dari Sehun menggelegar membuat yang mendengarnya merinding.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuh Chen, yang hanya tersisa badan dan kaki kiri yang masih utuh juga kaki kanan yang tinggal setengah bagian. Menyamakan tingginya, Sehun yang melihat pisau dingin yng digunakan untuk menikam perut Chen tadi, mengambilnya.

"wow... Aku suka betismu, bisa kugunakan untuk koleksi" girang Sehun seperti seorang anak kecil yang dibelikan sebuah mainan baru.

SREEETT

CRAASSHHH

Betis Chen kini terpisah dari tempat semula, kembali pisau itu memotong jari kaki dan menguliti telapak kaki kiri Chen. Darah itu terus mengucur keluar, bergabung dengan darah lainnya yang sudah berada di lantai itu terlebih dahulu.

Dengan kain celana Chen, Sehun mengambil darah itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam pena merah yang dimainkannya. Membuka tutupnya memperlihatkan ujung yang runcing, dan...

CRAASHH

Dada itu kini menganga lebar, memperlihatkan isi organ Chen yang berwarana merah darah.

"meong~"

Seekor kucing putih tak terlalu besar, mengelus kaki Sehun membuat ia menoleh dan menampilkan smirk andalannya. Mengangkat Kucing seputih salju itu, mengelusnya sejenak dan memasukkannya kedalam dada Chen dengan matanya yang sudah terpejam. Namun namja pengusaha muda itu masih hidup mengingat jantung itu masih berdetak meski sangat lemah.

Setelah memasukkan kucing itu Sehun menjahitnya asal, agar kucing putih itu tak keluar dari dalam dada Chen, kecuali ia mencakar dengan dalam untuk keluar. Bisa dipastikan, organ tubuh bagian dalam Chen terkoyak-koyak dan hancur akibat cakaran si kucing putih.

"saatnya kita pulang" ucap Sehun berbisik entah mengajak siapa, meraih topeng hitam miliknya dan memakainya kembali, mengantongi pena itu di saku baju hitamnya.

Membereskan peralatannya dan membuang sarung tangan bening yang ia kenakan kesembarang arah. Melirik kearah dada Chen yang bergerak-gerak, ia tersenyum mengerikan dan pergi meninggalkan Chen yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, ada sosok dengan tubuh transparan menggandeng tangan Sehun dengan baju seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sehun yang merasakan seseorang disampinya tersenyum manis pada sosok transparan itu.

Sosok itu memutar kepalnya 180 derajat, melihat kucing putih itu sudah keluar dengan bulunya yang berwarna merah darah. Ia tersenyum mengerikan dengan wajahnya yang penuh luka berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya semula mulus menatap tubuh Chen benci dan dendam yang mendalam.

"_baru permulaan… tinggal 3 orang lagi"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END?

* * *

...

HAHAHAHA... EOTTAE? BIKIN KETAWA KAN? SUMPAH, INI EPEP LUCUNYA MINTA AMPUN ALURNYA KECEPETAN? BANYAK TYPOS? MEMANG HAHAHAHA... BIARIN AJA, MAKLUM HYUNNIE LAGI STREES :v

Masa, tadi pagi pas UTS tiba-tiba dipanggil ama guru untuk cari dia ntar pas istirahat. Deg Deg-an seeer/? Gitu, Hyunnie kirain mau dihukum. Eh... Malah di suruh ikut olimp astronomi, mana ngarti Hyunnie pak yang bikin stress, olimpnya pas Hyunnie masih UTS nyakit sumpah -_-

Dari pada kebanyakan bacot, SEE YOU SEMOGA FF INI END DISINI BIAR NGGAK CAPEK KETAWA  
DAN MAAP YG NGGAk BiSA kE TAG

REVIIIIEWNYA…..


End file.
